Batman's Mistake
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: A Fun House...the Joker...what could go wrong? Part of the "Rescue" Universe. One-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is connected to: Rescue, Questions over Cookies, First Meeting and Silent. This story is set after the first meeting of the Joker/Robin described in First Meeting, but it's set before "Independence Day" Ep. 1. This story is completely Batman/Robin centric – no other YJ characters.**

 _Disclaimer – I don't own YJ...wish I did though._

Batman's Mistake

By: Red Blaze 16

… **...**

" **Once, years ago, Batman had reacted to Joker's threat toward Robin. Instead of making things better, it had made it worse and Robin was the one who suffered." ~ Silent**

… **...**

The amusement park had been abandoned years ago. The rides had fallen into decay. The ferris wheel leaned against the base like a drunken man after one too many shots of tequila. The roller coaster had missing tracks, while the carts lay all around the ride. The only building that looked to be in reasonable condition was the Fun House. It was a prime location for the Joker to use as a base.

The Joker had broken out of Arkham days earlier. Not to steal some important painting or to kidnap some visiting dignitary. No. The Joker broke out to cause nothing more than death and chaos. There hadn't been any rhyme or reason to whom he killed. He just wanted to draw Batman's attention. He had been bored, locked up, and he wanted some excitement. And nothing was more exciting than when Batman was after him.

And, if the Joker was willing to admit it, he wondered if the Dark Knight would allow the boy, Robin, to join him. The first meeting had taken place months earlier. Of course, Batman showed up and ruined the Joker's fun. He had been within stabbing distance of the boy when Batman had thrown open the doors. The killer clown had wanted to see how red the boy's blood really was. While disappointed, the Joker knew that there was always a next time.

The Joker was even more frustrated when he broke out again. Batman showed up, but no Robin. The Joker missed another opportunity to hurt the boy. The green haired murderer wanted to know what kind of music Robin would make when he screamed. Of course, for the Joker to know, he had to meet the boy again. The demented clown was wondering whether Robin would show up with Batman tonight.

The Joker lounged in a chair that resembled a throne. He had had some of his men bring the chair from another part of the park and place it in front of the crumbling roller coaster. He was wearing a purple suit with a bright green button down shirt. One leg was thrown over the arm of the chair, bouncing his foot. He waited, impatient for the Batman to arrive.

With a sigh, he rolled his foot to the ground and stood up. Just as he was ready to yell for his men, thinking more death was needed before Batman would show, the Joker caught the rumble of an engine. He threw back his head with a peel of laughter.

"Boys. We've got company," he gleefully crowed.

…...

The Batmobile came peeling into the amusement park. Batman at the wheel and Robin sitting next to him.

"An amusement park?" asked Robin. "Could he be any more obvious?"

Batman grunted, as he spun the wheel. The car came to an abrupt stop. The top of the car slide open and the Dynamic Duo jumped out. Their feet barely hit the ground before the thugs who were working with the Joker came rushing at them.

The heroes wasted little time. Batman rushed toward the henchmen, while Robin waited for them to come to him. Robin had had to almost beg Batman to let him come out with him to capture the Joker. Batman had relented, but with strict orders that Robin was to obey every order without hesitation. It did not escape the attention of either Batman or Robin that, though the henchmen kept coming, the Joker stayed where he was, near a chair that looked like a throne.

Kick. Punch. Throw. Mere moments after arriving, all the men were down. Batman looked toward the Joker. With a chuckle, the Joker waved at Batman and Robin before rushing toward the Fun House. The heroes ran across the ground, their capes flowing behind them, but the Joker had had enough of a head start and had been closer to the Fun House, so that he made it inside easily before the heroes caught up with him.

Batman stopped outside the door to the Fun House and looked at his partner. "Stay close to me," ordered Batman. Robin nodded.

Batman and Robin entered the Fun House. The first room looked very plain with no furniture. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The floor was wood and the flowered wallpaper hung in strips, barely attached to the wall. The only doors appeared to be the one that they had entered and a extra large doorway, with no door, to the left.

Batman took a few steps and walked into the next room. Just as his right foot cleared the doorway, a glass door came down from the ceiling. It had been released so quickly that it had caught the edge of Batman's cape. With a jerk, Batman tore his cape and turned to look at Robin. The Dynamic Duo had been separated. The boy was stuck in the first room, unable to follow Batman, though the entrance to the Fun House was still open.

While Batman continued to examine the glass door, which there was no clear way to open it, Robin studied the room that Batman was in. The teen hero was the first person to notice the green gas that started to spill into the room that Batman was in.

"Batman!"

The older hero didn't respond. Robin realized, with the door in place, the older hero couldn't hear him. The teenager slammed his hand on the glass door and Batman looked at him. Robin pointed up, drawing Batman's attention to the gas that was slowly filling the room.

The Dark Knight looked over his shoulder and saw the gas. He looked around the room. It was as bare and in as bad of shape as the first room. But the second room had another door that led further into the Fun House. Batman turned back to his partner.

"Get out!" Batman said, shaping the words clearly and hoping that Robin could read the words, even though he couldn't hear them. The teen nodded.

Knowing he had to leave Robin, Batman rushed toward the second door and escaped into a darkened room. Just as Batman exited the second room, another door slammed shut, sealing the gas filled room.

…...

As his mentor left the room, Robin turned back toward the first door. He stepped toward it. But just as he was about to reach it, a steel door slid from the ceiling, blocking Robin's escape. Robin rushed toward the door and pushed, but he didn't have the strength to move it. The teen turned around to examine the room again and he discovered a new door had opened.

Directly across the room from the first door, a new door was open that hadn't been there before. While he could see that it opened into another room, Robin couldn't see what was in the room. The new room was dark. Since the boy couldn't use the first door to escape, he wondered if he could get out through the new open door. Of course, it didn't escape Robin's attention that, somewhere inside the building, was the Joker.

Carefully, the young hero walked toward the open doorway. He slid closer to the open door and looked inside, without putting his body into the new room. Even with the little light that shown from the room Robin was in, the new room was dark and the teenager couldn't see anything. Robin stepped back and quickly thought about his options.

The first room didn't have any other means of escape. Also, the second room was quickly filling with gas. While Robin knew that the second room was sound proof, he worried whether it was air tight as well. Robin quickly realized he only had one option. He had to go into the new room.

With hands slightly raised, Robin stepped over the threshold. He took one step and then another, waiting for someone to attack him. When no attack came, the boy wondered what the Joker's game was. Turning to the left, the boy ran a hand on the wall, checking for a light. As his hand lightly touched the wall, someone grabbed him from behind.

An arm wrapped around his throat, closing off his air. Jerked off of his feet, Robin's legs swung into the air. The boy wrapped his hands around the arm and attempted to pull it away from his throat. The movement, of Robin being grabbed and fighting back, triggered the lights, which had been on motion detection. As soon as the lights came on, Robin could see that the arm was wrapped in an ugly purple jacket.

"Problems breathing, birdie?" rasped the Joker, into the boy's ear.

Robin wrapped his hands around the Joker's arm and did a quick crunch of his stomach. He then straighten out and brought his feet back to the ground. Wasting little time, Robin twisted his hip and flipped the Joker off his back. The clown hit the ground in front of Robin.

The hero's throat hurt from where the Joker had held him. Robin coughed and rubbed at his throat. The dark haired hero kept his eyes on the Joker. The killer clown slowly adjusted his body. From landing on his back, the Joker moved into a kneeling position. He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket.

"Joker!"

Robin jerked his eyes from the killer and looked across the room. Batman was standing at the other end of the room, near another door. The Dark Knight rushed toward them, only to abruptly stop as he slammed into a near invisible wall. Batman put his hands out and felt the glass wall in front of him, which blocked him from getting to Robin and the Joker.

"A glass maze," said Robin, as he looked around the room. Though difficult to see, Robin could barely make out the walls of glass that created the maze.

The Joker chuckled low as he slide a large knife from his pocket. The blade was long, almost ten inches, with a dark wooden handle. It was similar to a knife that someone would use to cut up a turkey on Thanksgiving. The clown locked his eyes on Robin.

"I've always wanted to carve this bird."

"Get away from him, Joker!" shouted Batman.

The Joker stopped laughing. Slowly, he turned his head and locked eyes with Batman. Silence filled the room and the Dark Knight knew he had made a mistake. Batman realized he needed to get to Robin. He moved into the maze, using his hands to guide him and feel for the glass walls.

Robin knew, he needed to move fast, if he wanted to survive the night. He had to get away from the Joker, which left him with returning to the original room or moving into the maze. The maze would get him closer to Batman, but leave him limited space to fight. While the first room would leave him space to move, but it would mean he'd be trapped. With either option, the Joker would follow him.

Believing that getting to Batman would provide more safety than waiting for Batman to get to him, the boy dashed toward the maze. Just as he moved passed the Joker, the killer lunged toward him with the knife. While it missed the Boy Wonder, it caught his cape, slicing a hole, as Robin rushed into the maze.

Keeping his hands out, Robin moved through the glass labyrinth. He knew, with the Joker right behind him, he couldn't make any mistakes. The teen hero also saw that Batman was quickly making his way through the maze. Robin could only hope he would reach his partner, before the Joker caught up with him.

The path of the maze led Robin toward one of the outer walls of the building. Just as Robin came around another corner, he quickly stopped and took a step back. Standing in front of him was the Joker. His heart almost stopped, until the teenager realized that a glass wall divided them. The Joker was leaning against the outer wall, using the knife to clean under his nails. He looked up and met Robin's gaze.

The Joker quietly chuckled to himself and dropped both hands. A second later, Robin heard a click and the whirl of a motor. While it was difficult to see, Robin knew something had changed within the maze. From another part of the maze, Robin heard a grunt and a sound of someone hitting something. He glanced over and saw that Batman had struck a glass wall.

The Joker's laugh got louder and the boy returned his attention to the killer. The Joker's left hand, the one not holding the knife, shifted. A second click. The glass walls, which had been so clear as to barely be seen, started to darken. When the maze walls went from transparent to opaque, Robin knew he was in trouble.

With the first click of whatever button the Joker pressed, he had changed the set up of the maze. The boy had known that there had been a glass wall in front of him and to his side. The only openings has been behind, from where he has come from and his other side, away from the Joker. Now, he found himself in a dead end and Robin could still see the Joker. There wasn't a wall separating them any more.

"Here birdie, birdie, birdie," mumbled the Joker.

The criminal stepped away from the wall and raised the knife. Robin put up his hands. The Joker jabbed out with the knife. Robin took a half step back. He could sense the wall behind him and knew he had little room left. The Joker jerked the knife toward Robin again and the boy shifted, twisting his body to dodge.

"I think I will hear music tonight," said the Joker.

The green haired killer lunged forward, with the knife is his right hand. Robin raised his left arm and ducked under the blade. He swung his arm and struck the Joker's right hand, just below the wrist. The Joker's hand hit the wall. His grip loosened and he dropped the knife. Robin then followed through with the movement, using his right hand to hit the Joker's shoulder and spin him. The Joker tumbled to the ground and Robin jumped over the criminal.

The teenager thought he had gotten away, until he felt a tug on his cape. The Joker had grabbed it, as Robin had rushed by. With a hard jerk, the Joker pulled Robin off balance and the teenager hit the ground. The Joker scooped up the knife and turned to face the hero.

"Not so fast, birdie," said the Joker.

The Joker jumped on Robin, before the hero could get to his feet. The knife held high, the killer attempted to drive the blade into Robin. The teenager reached up, wrapping both hands around the Joker's wrist, pushing up. The knife pointed at Robin's heart.

"Bats is going to need a new birdie, after tonight," said the killer.

With his empty hand, the Joker smacked Robin across the face, before wrapping his hand around Robin's throat. Robin moved around, attempting to throw the older man off of him. The narrow passage didn't allow Robin enough room to use his acrobatics, but the teenager knew he was running out of time. Already he could see black spots entering his vision, due to the lack of air. His strength faltering, Robin found it more and more difficult to push back against the Joker and the knife was getting closer.

With a last burst of strength, rather than push up, Robin pushed the Joker's knife wielding hand to the side. The Joker's right hand knocked into his left hand, which had still been wrapped around Robin's throat. The left hand dislodged from Robin's throat and Robin drew in a large breath of air, only to scream out as the Joker slammed the knife into right's shoulder.

"Oh. I like that," cooed the Joker. "Let's do that again."

The Joker jerked the knife out of Robin. The boy gasped. The demented clown looked at the knife and the blood that covered the tip.

"So pretty," said the Joker. He returned his gaze to Robin. The Joker's laughter rang out as he raised the blade above his head.

A moment later, a dark shadow came up from behind and tackled the Joker, dragging the killer off of Robin. Batman wrapped his hand into the Joker's shirt and raised him from the ground. The older hero punched the clown. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, Batman unclenched his fist and release the Joker's shirt. The Joker hit the ground. The killer clown was no longer laughing. In fact, the Joker has been knocked unconscious.

The Dark Knight stood up and turned. He looked down at his partner, who had rolled to his side. The boy's left hand was pressed tight against his bleeding shoulder. Robin shifted his body and leaned against the wall.

"Batman?" the boy whispered.

"I'll contact Gordon," replied the older hero.

With a quick examination of his partner, Batman turned his attention back to the Joker. Pulling ties from his belt, Batman jerked the Joker's wrists together and bound them with the zip ties. He then walked over to Robin and helped the boy to stand.

Even though the Joker was unconscious, Batman led Robin from the maze, not wanting to leave the boy alone with the killer. He brought the teenager to the Batmobile, to rest, while the Dark Knight contacted the police. He provided Robin with something the boy could use as a compress to put pressure on the wound and to help stop the bleeding. He waited outside the car, until he could hear sirens. And when the first police cruiser pulled in, Batman, already in the driver's seat, headed out, to take Robin back to the Batcave, so Alfred could treat the injury.

At the Batcave, Batman watched as Alfred cleaned and stitched the wound closed. On the outside, he appeared calm, but inside? The Dark Knight was furious. At the Joker. At Robin. But mostly, with himself. Batman had yelled at the Joker. His moment of fear had been projected through his voice and the Joker had responded. Did his warning, to leave Robin alone, encourage the Joker to increase the violence toward the boy? Was Robin's blood as much as his hands as the Joker's?

Batman promised himself never to do that again. No matter how much the Joker taunted him, Batman could not react. Batman would keep his feelings silent.

THE END


End file.
